


A Lover Lost to Darkness

by VaansAbs



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaansAbs/pseuds/VaansAbs
Summary: Because of a simple misunderstanding, the heart of her beloved falls to darkness. This opens the path for the events of the future in its seemingly, never-ending time loop. This is the story of their life before then.
Relationships: Garland/Princess Sarah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for three years and I'm still at it. I've decided to post it in chapter increments to make it easier on myself. There will be about five chapters and I hope to finish it soon. If you've already read "Rejection", you'll have a taste of what you're in for!

Cornelia, the city of dreams. It was ruled over by King Conner and his queen, Jayne. The two monarchs had two daughters - the eldest was Sarah, and the youngest was Cordelia. Despite the age difference, they were as close as could be. Sarah doted on her sister the way any mother would their own child; the same way their own mother had. Once Sarah had reached the tender age of sixteen, her parents were adamant to find her a suitable husband that would not only care for her and any children that the future may bring, but also to help her lead her country. They had tried many times to find someone that would make their dearest Sarah swoon, but every suitor that came to call on her never captured her interest in the way that a lover could. Some of her suitors she saw as friends or like brothers and some she could not grow to like despite her otherwise kind heart, but little did anyone know that someone had already taken the young princess’s heart. 

Sarah was now eighteen. Over the past two years she had taken a unique interest in the legends of the world and the prophecy about the four warriors of light that would appear and save their world from darkness and restore the luster to the crystals when that time came. Sarah met many people regarding her interest in the prophecy and the legends. She met Lukahn, who told her more regarding her inquiries and even told her about the mysterious secrets her lute held. 

_‘I’m surprised you didn’t already know. Your lute has been passed on through countless centuries in your family.’_ Lukahn has said.

_‘Perhaps as the lute was passed down, the stories themselves faded from memory so that my ancestors believed they were old wives’ tales or something of the sort?’_ Sarah speculated.

_‘Perhaps.’_ was Lukahn’s response.

Unfortunately for Princess Sarah, any more information she could glean out of the old legends and prophecy came to a halt when the prince of the Elven lands came to visit. The Elven prince was very dashing. He had long blond hair that put most maidens to shame; his eyes were as green as the leaves; he was the same height as Sarah and wore a robe the colour of the darkest green, and his cape was as blue as the sky. Little did she know, her parents had called on him to see if it would interest him in taking their daughter’s hand in marriage. Luckily for him, he had a bit of a crush on Sarah, but also unlucky for him was this. Sarah had no interest in him as a romantic partner and was growing tired of her parents’ constant attempts to pawn her off to somebody. She knew they meant well, but she couldn’t help but feel like sometimes they didn’t know, much less care about what she wanted. 

The Elven prince, Luci, had arrived at Cornelia one bright spring morning and Sarah was roused from her slumber by the sound of birds chirping outside her window.

Today will be another magnificent day. She could feel it in her bones as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sitting in bed for a few moments longer, she listened to the song of the birds and wondered what it would be like to fly and sing sweet songs like a bird. She still remembers the day when she had told her parents she preferred learning to play the lute over the other instruments she was learning how to play such as the piano. It shocked them. 

_‘Only bards play lutes!’_ Her mother had objected at first. 

_‘If that were the case then why do we have a lute as one of our family heirlooms?’_ Sarah had asked in return. 

That had caused her mother to go silent while Cordelia, who had been around five years old sided with her sister. Their father had stroked his chin before removing the look of astonishment from his face and said, ‘The future ruler of Cornelia must be well-versed in all manners of subjects. Learning the lute is unique to our family, however. Though I am not as shocked as your mother, it does not surprise me entirely that you feel some kind of affinity towards our family’s lute.’

Now she was known throughout Cornelia as the ‘lute princess’ or other such names. They weren’t meant as cruel. They were all in good sport. The people of Cornelia cherished Sarah, and had thought it strange like her parents that she would favor the lute, but as the years had gone on, they grew accustomed to the change and welcomed it.

A bird flew in through Sarah’s window and came to rest on her nightstand. This bird was not afraid of her and had no reason to be. Sarah was gentle, and purehearted. She would never do such a thing to hurt another. 

The bird did not have a name, but she felt a close kinship towards him. She thought of him as a friend and cherished his company. 

“Hello, good sir! What a beautiful morning it is!” She gave the bird a smile before getting out of bed and walking over to the window. 

A sense of pride washed over her as she watched the townspeople go about their business in the town below. A smile crept onto her face as she watched merchants open their shops, children run back and forth in what must be games of tag, and the ordinary folk getting ready for another gorgeous day.  Sarah was about to turn around and get dressed when she saw a strange procession approach the castle.  It had been a long time since she had seen anyone from the Elven kingdom in Cornelia. Not since she had been but a child. Curiosity washed over her as she wondered why the prince of the elves could be here, but then she remembered what her lady-in-waiting had told her not too long ago. 

That the elven prince, Luci, would arrive soon to vie for her hand.

Another suitor. 

But much worse than before was that he was a friend. That would not go well especially considering Luci’s affections for her. 

Her lark friend flies over and lands next to her hand on the windowsill. His chest rises and falls as he lets out a soft, almost sad chirp. Giving him a small pat on the hand with one of her fingers, Sarah, frowning, replies, “I know, dear friend. I know.” 

\------------

On her way to her father’s throne room, all the servants were practically buzzing with gossip over the elven prince. They all tried to speculate different reasons as to why he was here, but deep down they knew the answer even if they didn’t want to say it out loud in front of their dear princess.  Sarah’s face was impassive as she continued on her way. She thought all of this was nonsense, but she also knew that it was tradition. If only tradition allowed her to say how she really felt and who she really cared for, but they were of two different stations, ranks. There was no way her parents would allow such a match even if he was the finest knight in all of Cornelia and was charged with protecting her.  Garland was waiting for her at the foot of the staircase to her father’s throne room.

“My dear princess.” He bows. “It is a beautiful day, is it not?”

“I suppose…” She wonders, thinking about how the mess she would surely be in later. 

He frowns. “If you are worried about how this could ruin your friendship with Luci, worry not. You two are good friends. I am sure he will understand.”

Sarah looks Garland in the eyes, trying to ignore the feelings of butterflies in her stomach as she does. A princess must be composed at all times, but this princess couldn’t help but to reveal her deepest, darkest worries with her knight. 

“I do hope you are right.” A hand on the banister as she walks up the stairs, she continues. “I thought my parents would understand by now that no matter how many suitors they bring or how many of my friends they try to get on their side, that it’s not where my heart lies. I cannot just fall in love with a stranger.”

“But Luci is no stranger.”

“Yes, but he is a stranger to the love that my parents wish for me to harbor for one of their handpicked suitors.”

Now at the top of the stairs, she pulls Garland off to the side where they cannot be heard - or so she hopes. The stone walls of their home were only so thick and sound carried only so far, but it still was dangerous for her to lay her heart bare like this so out in the open.

“I just wish to marry for… for love. I want to be in a marriage with the one I love. Is that wrong?” She clasps her hands together, looking down at the floor. Sometimes she wondered if it was better to fall in line with her parents’s wishes. They had always been so kind to her, and she loved them so, so these acts of defiance felt very foreign and very wrong to her. 

Garland lets out a sigh. He understands all too well.

“No, it isn’t wrong, your highness. His majesty means well, and her majesty also only wants the best for you. Don’t fault them too much, Princess.”

Garland was Cornelia’s renowned knight. He was famous throughout the land, beloved by many, and cherished by the people of Cornelia just like their beloved princess. Not much was known about his past. Garland kept those things close to his vest, revealing it to no one, and while many were curious to know just who exactly was this man who had worked his way through the ranks (and their hearts) to become Cornelia’s best and most fearless knight, those same folk had come to the conclusion it was better to focus on the man he was now than that mystery past he told no one about. 

Watching the princess now as she pouted and still worried about her parents' desire to see her married brought back memories of when he had arrived in Cornelia. The princess was as radiant as ever with her smile that was like sunlight and her eyes shone like the stars. One look at her and he was smitten. Their first meeting had been in the castle when he had introduced himself to her father and requested to join the king’s knights. Sarah had watched him closely then, seeming to take in every detail of him from his head to his toes and while her father and the captain of the guard had been unsure about accepting a stranger into their ranks, Sarah had voiced her opinion believing Garland to be the exact opposite of their suspicions. 

Their first real meeting had been elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Though the castle wasn’t relatively large, Garland still found himself getting lost at times. One of those times he had found himself lost once more when he had heard the faint sounds of someone, a girl, singing. Almost as if he were being guided by some otherworldly hand, he followed the sound of the girl’s voice which had been gradually growing louder and louder until at least he had found himself in, he observed, a secret garden and in this secret garden was none other than Princess Sarah and it was her voice that Garland had been following.

Sarah had been in front of the fountain, singing. Her lute was resting beside it and a lone bird, a lark, came to rest on the princess’s outstretched finger. Together the two harmonized; their voices blending quite sweetly as the sound of the water from the fountain seemingly accompanied their voices. Their melody was ultimately cut short when the princess’s winged friend caught sight of Garland and flew to a nearby tree branch instead. Turning, she sees Garland behind her and surprise colours her features. 

“Oh! Sir Garland! I didn’t know you were there! You should have spoken up. Is there something I can help you with?” 

_Sir… Garland?_ “I ask for your forgiveness, your highness, but it appears that I have gotten myself lost again.”

“Oh?”

“You see, I’m not used to such… confusing corridors as the ones your father’s castle provides. No doubt it would be worthwhile should an invasion happen, but one such as myself… Well, to be honest, your highness, it is rather frustrating.” 

Garland was confused still when Sarah let out a chuckle. 

“Do not worry. I know you’ll get used to our ‘confusing corridors’ and if not, well, I can always show you the shortcuts to help you get to wherever it is you need to be on time.” 

A steady breeze blew through just then, blowing through the leaves in the trees, wrapping itself around Sarah’s dress, and through her hair. Sarah’s lark friend seemed to laugh as if it welcomed the breeze and it flew down to rest on the fountain watching the pair - a would-be knight and a princess. 

\-----

The tolling of the church’s bell brings Garland back to the present and Sarah exclaims, “Oh no! I hope my father won’t be too angry with us for being late!” 

Gathering up her skirts, Sarah begins to race towards her father’s chambers and Garland, letting out a soft chuckle, follows after her, urging her not to run in the chance she were to trip.

\-----

Sarah didn’t have to worry about being late. Her father and Luci were not in the king’s chamber, but she and Garland had found them on the balcony near the second floor’s landing. 

“Sarah! I should scold you and Garland both for running, but never mind that. Come. Take a look at the horizon.” Her father, Conner, beckoned them forth.

The pair join the king and the elven prince on the balcony to see a beautiful blend of oranges, reds, and blues, greens, and purples. It was a sight to behold and it was as if a painter had taken their brush and painted the sky. It was pretty, but at the same time, a kind of unease washed over Sarah just taking in the sight. While her father and her friend discussed what could have occurred to make the sky change like this, Sarah was silent. Dread swept through and clenched its iron fist around her heart, making it hard to breathe. The sun had just been a dazzling, brilliant blue while she had been downstairs and in the span of a few minutes it had changed colours. Strange colours even. Not once had she ever seen shades of purple in the skies. Shades of oranges, red, blues, and even other colours like pink, yes, but purple? Green? Was this a sign of things to come? Her mind briefly turns to the prophecy, the crystals, the warriors of light, and the darkness that would threaten their world. With fists clenched, Sarah prayed that this was anything but a sign.

Garland took notice of her countenance and was about to say something when the king suddenly said, “Well. I can see that you are enraptured by this beautiful sight that the gods have blessed us with. Come, Garland. There’s something I’d like to ask of you.”

And with that, the two of them, Garland taking one last glance at Sarah, left and Sarah and Luci were all alone. A few moments of silence remained as Sarah continued to study the sky before Luci broke it with a question, “I know you are taken in by the sky at the moment, but perhaps you’ll humor me for a moment or two?”

“Hmm?”

The sky had taken all of her thoughts so seeing that her father and Garland had left and she was alone with Luci surprised her. 

“Despite how the sky looks at the moment, the day is still quite young. It has been such a long time since I was last here, and yet the town looks different since then. For instance, I saw a new bakery that makes the strangest looking cakes.”

“Oh nonsense. The town hasn’t changed _that_ much. That bakery was there the last time you came to call on me.”

Luci sighs. “Just once I wish you’d humor me.”

Sarah chuckles. “I’ll humor you just this _once_ because I’ve been wanting to visit Madame Mim’s but Father has refused to let me visit.”

“I’m more surprised that you have not snuck out. Or has Garland finally convinced you otherwise?”

Sarah’s cheeks flush red. 

“Ah…” Luci smirks, placing a finger to his chin. “So he has. I must congratulate him later. I’ve been trying to convince you for what seems like forever and have failed in my endeavors.”

“Y-you’re being ridiculous, Luci. Garland has done no such thing! In fact, I’ll sneak out right now with you in tow to visit Madame Mim’s!” 

Luci’s eyes are wide as he watches Sarah bolt away, calling after her to slow down knowing she probably meant to take some kind of secret passageway into the town as was her tendency to do so.

\-----

“Out of all the passages you have used, why, pray tell, are we taking this one?” 

The secret passage, one of many, that Sarah had chosen was a small and damp space with very little room. The two friends had to shimmy their way through the enclosure, avoiding cobwebs, and stepping over mushrooms and loose stones. It wasn’t a passage that Sarah frequented. She’d only found it recently in one of her many times of sneaking out to visit the town. This particular passage would take them just outside the gates of the castle, under the noses of the unsuspecting castle guards. While they were other routes that took her right into town or inside shops, she didn’t want to risk taking those routes with Luci and startling anyone. 

“Also was it necessary to change wardrobes?”

Sarah had changed clothes before leading Luci to where they now found themselves. Instead of her all white dress with green ruffles, she was now wearing a white shirt and an orange dress with a white zigzag pattern on it. Her green hair was now tied back in pigtails as well. All of the townsfolk knew that it was Sarah in disguise, but they went along with it for Sarah’s sake, always feigning ignorance about who she really was when she met them in this disguise. 

Luci, unlike Sarah, was not oblivious to the fact that the townsfolk knew her identity, but just like them, went along with the sake of pretending for Sarah.

“Of course it was necessary! I don’t want my father to know I’ve… escaped again and we’re taking this route because it’s the fastest way to get into town!” 

Luci sighs and proceeds to follow Sarah, getting a face full of a stray cobweb in the process. Stopping for a moment to remove the webbing, he thinks back to Sarah’s expression earlier when he had mentioned Garland. Though the two were of separate ranks and stations, their affection for each other had grown over the years. Luci had noticed on his frequent visits to Cornelia in the past. He remembered when Garland had been but a stranger to the king’s court and how quickly he had risen in the ranks of the Cornelia Knights. Though he declined the offer to be Sarah’s knight and remained a general, Garland still looked over Sarah making sure she never got herself into too much trouble and following after her whenever she disappeared from the castle on one of her excursions. Wherever Sarah was, Garland was not far behind. 

_‘There really is no hope for me, is there?’_ Luci thinks to himself. Though he had come to propose to her, he wonders now if he ever really had a chance. Sarah never looked at him in the same way that she looked at Garland - like he was her sun. 

It wasn’t long before they reached the end of the passage. Sarah jumped out with a triumphant smile on her face and dusted herself off as Luci stumbled after her covered in more cobwebs. 

Once Sarah was done dusting herself off, she turned around to see Luci trying to pull cobwebs off himself. 

“I believe you owe me an apology for throwing all these cobwebs on me.” He said, plucking a massive one from the front of his shirt.

“I’m sorry that the cobwebs prefer your pretty face over mine.” 

The two shared a laugh between themselves before heading out into town.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, this Madame Mim, what is her specialty? Cornelia certainly has everything I can think of, but for you to dedicate an entire adventure to her, well, she must be somebody special.” 

Truthfully, Madame’s had been the first place she had thought of when Luci had asked her about Garland earlier. She had been dying for an opportunity to go and visit, but with her father keeping a close eye on her as of late, Sarah wasn’t sure she’d ever get the chance to go. With Luci mentioning her bakery and with her father otherwise engaged, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. When would she ever get a chance again? 

“That bakery you mentioned earlier in the castle? It’s her’s, but I’ve heard talk from some of the servants that her shop isn’t like the other bakery in town. They say it holds all kinds of secrets that are only known to the most ardent adventurer, but we don’t see many of those here.” 

“Secrets, eh? Perhaps she can help me with a problem we have been having back home.” He narrowed his eyes, frowning, and looked off in the direction of the Elven Kingdom. 

Was there some kind of trouble he was facing? Why hadn’t he told her anything?

“Luci…” 

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing, but I am very interested in meeting this Madame. Shall we get going?” His expression became softer and he smiled at her.

Maybe it was just her imagination. If there was anything at all going on, surely, he would have told her. There must be some way she could offer her help if he needed it. 

“Y-yes. Oh! But first, I forgot! The townsfolk might alert Father if they see you coming into town with a stranger. We-”

But Luci cut her off. 

“It’s alright, Sarah. I was in my carriage this morning when we came to visit. The only ones that saw me were at the castle.”

“Alright…”

There was something off about her friend now, but she couldn’t properly place what had caused the change. Were the troubles back in his kingdom that great? Suddenly she felt bad for dragging him out here. He had probably come to ask her father for his assistance in the matter, yet instead they were out here, frolicking about town when they should be back home making plans. 

But there wasn’t much sense dwelling on what they should be doing, really. They were already out here and they both wanted to meet Madame. Her father probably knew where they were anyways like every other time she’d sneak out.

The walk to Madame’s didn’t take quite as long as the trek to leave the castle. The new bakery was in the middle of the square and the village children were out front, gawking at the gaudy confectioneries in the front window. A few of the village girls around Sarah’s age were leaving the bakery rather loudly when she and Luci entered the store through its ornate, oak doorway. They took one look at Luci and giggled, their earlier gossip long since forgotten. Huffing, Sarah strode up to the front counter, looking at all the treats Madame had on display. They all looked so delicious and reminded her of the sugary sweets she and her mother had made one year when she was little in the castle kitchens for everyone. 

“Hello there.”

Madame Mim was a woman with a very commanding air about her. Her posture was perfect, her step regal. She wore an elegant wine red bretton that made her short, curled blonde hair come to focus, a beige buttoned shirt, and what looked to be a juniper-coloured pencil skirt. They were tight on her features and Sarah was a bit dumbstruck. None of the other women in town had enough courage to be as forthcoming as Madame was in her choice of clothing. Even the little makeup she wore was worn in such a way as to distract customers. In the years that would follow, Sarah would still remember this first encounter. If not for the woman herself than for the brilliant red lipstick she wore that contrasted with her very pale skin and pearly white teeth. She would remember the rumors she had heard later, that Mim was a vampire, dismissing them on the basis that they didn’t exist, but little did she know that they did, in fact, exist as her precious Warrior of Light would be responsible for killing the one that was a servant to Lich. 

“Can I help you?” Madame smiled.

Though she had been taught to be quick on her feet with just about anything, her brain was scrambled, and Sarah was unable to utter any kind of response, but thankfully she was Luci who saved her from embarrassing herself.

“So, you’re the famous Madame Mim I’ve heard so much about. You keep a beautiful store.”

Madame just laughed. “You flatter me, sir.” 

“I am just speaking the truth, but I did take note of the rumors.” 

“Rumors?”

“You keep secrets. Or perhaps you have your own to tell?”

Madame’s lips pursed into a straight line, a v shape forming in between her eyebrows. Her eyes narrowed as she took a long, hard look at both Luci and Sarah. It was unlike anything Sarah had ever felt before. It was like Madame was peeling back the layers of who she was and was peering into her soul. The very thought of such an act and the experience of it was enough to make her skin crawl. Instinctively, Sarah grabbed Luci’s hand and clutched it and wasn’t at all surprised when he gave, what she thought was, a reassuring squeeze in response. 

Madame’s glare seemed to last forever, but eventually her shoulders relaxed and she let out a small sigh. 

“You know, your highnesses, you should really give proper warning to a girl before you make such an unexpected visit.” 

Her heart constricted, causing Sarah to let out a quick gasp. So, Madame knew who they were. Was she going to call for her father? The surprise she had felt when meeting Madame for the first time was fading and Sarah could feel her heart lowering back to its proper place inside her. New feelings replaced the old, and disappointment coloured her features from the sag of her shoulders to the frown on her face and downcast eyes. “Are you going to call for Father?” There was no point in asking how Madame knew their secret. Luci wasn’t disguised and Sarah felt like her mint green hair gave her away.

Madame just laughed as she made her way to the back and called for a Tia. The woman named Tia appeared as quick as lightning but as soundless as a mouse. 

“Tia, you watch over the store for a little bit. The princess has come to visit.”

Tia was a small young woman who wore a beautiful light blue dress that made her look more like a fairy than anything else. The blue dress complimented her beautiful skin, and she wore just the lightest amount of glitter on her cheekbones and a soft pink lipstick. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she gave Luci and Sarah a warm smile.

“Oh! The princess!” She took Sarah’s free hand. “It is an honor to meet you, your highness. We’ve traveled very far to meet one so acclaimed in many a land.”

The blood rushed to Sarah’s cheeks, and Luci just laughed.

“Ah, yes. Sarah is talked about from her to the elvish kingdom. She is quite popular.”

“Yes, quite. Well, I hope to see you again, your highness. I don’t want to keep you from Mim.” 

She let go of Sarah’s hand and took over for Madame behind the counter.

With a wave goodbye, Sarah and Luci followed Madame into the back which was much darker and regal than the front. They followed her to the middle of the room where a lone, simple table and chairs stood at from the rest of the room. A single lamp rested on it and Madame turned it on, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

“Pardon me for asking, but how do you and Tia know one another?” Sarah asked, taking her own seat across from Madame.

“Ah, Tia. She is my closest and dearest friend. We’ve known each other since childhood and have grown up together. Our fathers always joked that we were more like sisters than friends.” Her eyes looked like they were far off into the past, remembering the happy times of her childhood.

“Oh, Father says that about Luci and I sometimes - that we’re more like siblings at times than anything else.”

She heard Luci sigh as he took his seat next to her. Sarah just tilted her head to one side and gave him a confused look. Madame was pulled back to the present and let out a laugh.

“Poor, poor prince. But I suppose before you ask the princess what is causing so much chaos in your heart, you have a question to ask me.”

This just confused Sarah even more. Luci was troubled about something and he had something to ask her. Maybe it really was about the troubles he was having back home. Maybe there was something she could do to help.

“I was intrigued by the cakes you make here when I first passed by earlier, but when I heard you deal in secrets, while I confess. That intrigued me far more than your sweets.”

Madame just smiled.

“As a keeper of secrets, you must know or have heard about the troubles afflicting my kingdom.”

“Ah… You’ve come to ask me about the Dark Elf, have you?”

_Dark Elf?_

“There is talk of a prophecy in my kingdom - that the Dark Elf shall put me in a deep slumber for years to come. Is there anything that can be done to stop such a thing from happening?”

_What?_

This was the trouble that was hurting him so. A prophecy? And not just any prophecy either. One that foretold of losing him forever. Luci didn’t have any family members. He was, in sense or another, all alone. All he had were his friends, and his people. They all loved him and cherished him much in the same sense that those in Cornelia loved and cherished their princess. She thought of how much everyone would miss him, but then she thought of how lonely he would be by himself in that endless slumber. 

“Luci, what are you talking about? What prophecy?” 

But he didn’t answer her. He wouldn’t even look at her. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the Warriors of Light, yes? They are mentioned in that prophecy of your’s.”

_The Warriors-_

“Wait, do you mean the very same Warriors of Light that are to deliver this world from darkness?” She could feel her heart pounding against her chest again. 

“The very same. They’re mentioned in your dear prince’s prophecy. Only they can save him from his slumber.” 

She thought, with this information, that Luci would look at her, say something to her, but there was still nothing. 

“There is nothing else that can be done?”

Sarah could see the tendons in his arms tense as he clutched his fists beneath the table.

“Sorry, your highness. Your prophecy will come to pass, and it’ll only be by the Warriors of Light that you shall be freed.”

“Then there is still hope. Luci, I believe that they’ll come as Lukahn sai-”

“But that could be eons from now! He never said when they would come. Did he?”

Not expecting him to both cut her off and snap at her, she jumped in her seat. Luci never got like this with her. The stiffness she saw in his arms earlier seemed to continue all throughout him and he looked as taut as a rubber band being stretched too thin, ready to snap at any moment, but she supposed that’s what he had just done. 

A lump had formed in her throat and she found it hard to swallow. Her mouth was suddenly dry when she replied softly, “No… No, he didn’t say when they would come.”

It was Luci’s turn to sigh. His shoulders slumped and his fists relaxed. One of his hands he ran through his hair and looked at her. “I’m sorry, Sarah. I know how much faith you have in these warriors and I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

Madame Mim rose from her seat, leaving the two of them in the back of the shop by themselves. They could hear her address the customers and help Tia bag up sweets for their paying customers. 

“I just… I don’t want to spend the rest of my life in some slumber knowing that years could fly by in seconds and when I were to wake up.” His voice hitched, and she thought she spied tears forming in his eyes as he struggled to speak over his own lump. “I don’t want to imagine a time without you.” 

His movements were suddenly fast as he reached for her hands, clutching them tightly, too tightly, with his own and she gasped. 

“Princess Sarah of Cornelia, will you take my hand in marriage?”

Her heart sank. 

“M-my hand in marriage?”

“Yes.”

He sat obediently waiting for an answer, but one would not come to her lips. 

_How? What? Why?_

Was this the actual reason for his visit? It wasn’t just a casual visit to see an old friend, but one to ask her hand in marriage. Had her parents known? Did they know? She could feel her heart racing even faster and Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself. Earlier, he had teased her about Garland so surely that he must have known of her true feelings, but Sarah could not stop herself from entertaining the thoughts of what marrying her best friend would be like. Loving him would be so simple. Their two kingdoms would forever be bound, strengthening even further the bond that they already shared. She saw herself happily married, ruling with Luci as his queen, his equal, and she saw the two of them with children. But...

Her heart had been taken by a different man, a man who had come to Cornelia during her youth. 

She closed her eyes, removing her hand from Luci’s grasp and said, “I am afraid, Luci… that I cannot accept your offer.” 

It’s no surprise to her when he responded, “I never had a chance, did I?” She had a feeling that he already knew about her true feelings and about who held her heart already.

“I hope Sir Garland is able to make you a happy woman, Sarah.” 

But she could not bring herself to respond. Only frown at her poor friend. Maybe in another lifetime, what couldn’t be a reality could be.

It was then, at that moment, that a member of Luci’s guard and Garland walked into the back. Both Sarah and Luci stood up, alert, and even the air between them was heavy.

“Sire. I’m afraid we must return. The Dark Elf-”

Luci just held up a hand and said, “Tell me on the way. I was just leaving.” 

He turned to Sarah one last time, took her hand in his, kissed it, lingering a little longer than necessary, and left.

Sarah held her hands close to her chest as she watched him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, there are only two more chapters left! I'm currently working on chapter four right now and depending on when I finish it, I might be able to upload it next Friday. Chapter four will be back to Sarah & Garland. I'm working on the build up to this, but Garland will leave to fight a dragon and Sarah's parents will finally understand who she loves. Anyways I hope to see you guys next Friday!


End file.
